1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike primary batteries, secondary batteries may be rechargeable. With increasing widespread use of devices such as laptop computers and mobile communication devices, secondary batteries may be widely used as power sources for such devices.